Bestial
by Daffodille
Summary: Se sentía un monstruo, una bestia, pero al mismo tiempo, más humano que nunca. Lo hacía sacar lo mejor de sí, pero también lo peor. Eran muy contradictorios, lo sabía. Con Bugs nada tenía sentido y al mismo tiempo veía todo con más claridad. Coyote x Bugs ONE-SHOT
**(n/a):** Hola, aquí The Maroon Pirate con un nickname nuevo (quería ponerme "Tu pinshe gfa" pero fanfiction dijo que no se podía :v ) Vengo con un One-shot que sirve como introducción de un proyecto que estoy haciendo (de dos proyectos, más bien) pero también se puede leer como algo auto conclusivo. Al final dejaré ciertas aclaraciones.

 **Declaimer:** Los Looney Tunes no me pertenecen. De ser así Space Jam no existiria.

Setting: AU. ¿Humanizado?

 **Parejas:** Wile E. Coyote x Bugs Bunny (debería ser mas popular, la verdad)

Advertencia: Masoquismo y lime, lo normalito.

* * *

 _~Eeny meeny miny mo,_

 _Toma al coyote por la cola,_

 _Si te muerde, no lo dejes ir,_

 _Eeny meeny miny mo~(*)_

* * *

El chico de piel palida entró a la habitación, siendo seguido de cerca por Wile, quien se detuvo en el marco de la puerta. Bugs caminó de manera sensual hasta la cama, claramente incitándolo, pero por otro lado ¿Por qué otra cosa estaban ahí? Solos, en una habitación cuyo único propósito era dar rienda suelta a su lujuria. Bugs también lo había entendido la primera vez que lo llevó allí: nada de besos, nada de caricias, ni de amor. Únicamente sus cuerpos desnudos entregándose al placer. Por un tiempo, para Wile había funcionado así.

Entró entonces, tratando de ahogar esos pensamientos en torno al más joven. Lo miró, viéndolo hacer ese gesto tan suyo de pasarse la lengua en el espacio donde deberían estar sus incisivos superiores. Sin quererlo, Wile estaba empezando a excitarse. Ese niño lograba ponerlo tan duro casi sin esfuerzo. Al principio creía que jugaban con sus reglas, pero no, era Bugs quien lo manejaba a él como a una marioneta. Entretanto, el chico comenzó a desnudarse, revelando la escayola en su brazo derecho. Wile no sabia si sentirse avergonzado.

No había querido dañarlo, no de verdad... O tal vez si.

¿Y que había hecho Bugs? Era su oportunidad perfecta para marcharse, para dar fin a esa relación que los estaba destruyendo a ambos –de manera física a Bugs, de manera mental a Wile-. Sin embargo, no había sido así. Él debía tener alguna razón para querer permanecer al lado de alguien tan peligroso como Wile. Antes de darse cuenta, ya se encontraba sobre el menor, mordiendo su cuello.

Moretones, cicatrices y ahora un brazo roto. Eso era lo que Bugs había obtenido de sus encuentros en aquella habitación. Lo peor era que no le importaba. Si a él mismo su cuerpo le daba igual, entonces Wile no tenia que preocuparse en ser cuidadoso. Fue bajando desde su cuello hasta su pezón derecho, dejando un rastro de saliva y marcas rojas. El menor no se quedo atrás y, con su brazo sano, desabrochó el cinturón de Wile, colándose dentro de sus pantalones hasta apoderarse de su miembro y masturbarlo con toda la fuerza que su posición se lo permitía.

Estaba disfrutándolo de una manera incorrecta. Ya no era simple sexo. Bugs lo hacía sentir cosas que nadie antes había logrado. Se sentía un monstruo, una bestia, pero al mismo tiempo, más humano que nunca. Lo hacía sacar lo mejor de sí, pero también lo peor. Eran muy contradictorios, lo sabía. Con Bugs nada tenía sentido y al mismo tiempo veía todo con más claridad. Fue deslizando su lengua hasta el vientre del más joven.

Sin embargo, por mucho que lo pensara –y lo había considerado varias veces- no podía imaginarse una historia juntos. Sus estilos de vida simplemente no se los permitían. Sus personalidades también eran muy distintas. Y Wile no quería. Se lo había repetido hasta el cansancio: Era demasiado grande, viejo y peligroso para Bugs. Un animal salvaje. Ellos no podían ser otra que cazador y presa, sin embargo, el menor se había salido con la suya como siempre. Se había metido por si solo a la boca del lobo... mejor dicho, del coyote.

Como solía suceder cada vez que follaban, Bugs no mostraba mucho entusiasmo en la penetración. Era en los juegos alrededor del acto sexual en lo que recaía su interés. De ahí venían todas las marcas en su cuerpo, de su propio masoquismo. Le gustaba experimentar y Wile creía –temía, esa era la palabra correcta- que esa fuera la razón por la que estaba a su lado: Por probar algo nuevo. Cambió de posición bruscamente, apoyando el cuerpo de su amante bocabajo contra la cama. Primero lo abrazó por la espalda para profundizar sus embestidas, pero prefirió, motivado por el reciente pensamiento de que Bugs no lo veía más que como un fenómeno, sujetarlo por los brazos. El menor soltó un alarido de dolor por el brazo roto, pero no se quejo ni le dijo que se detuviera. Wile aceleró el ritmo de la penetración, desahogando todos sus sentimientos contradictorios, toda su frustración, sus inseguridades. Por un momento, solo era él en su lucha interna, hasta que un ¡crack! lo devolvió a la realidad. Bugs gritó. Se le había desencajado el hombro. Una vez más el cuerpo de su amante pagaba por su bestialidad.

Lo soltó. Bugs se hizo un ovillo en la cama, agarrándose el miembro dañado. Wile se sentó recargando en la cabecera. Intentó hacer caso omiso del dolor del otro, haciendo ese gesto de fastidio que solía poner cuando el coito se interrumpía por cosas así. No sabia si lamentarlo o no. Bugs nunca le había pedido que se disculpara ni le había reprochado nada. Era un insensible, un patán, un ser despreciable ¿Por qué alguien como ese hermoso chico de cabellos grises estaba acostado a su lado, sufriendo terriblemente en lugar de disfrutar de su vida de una mejor manera, con alguien mejor? Bugs se incorporó, aun sujetándose el hombro y se acercó de rodillas a Wile, sonriendo. Su sonrisa no era perfecta, le faltaban los dientes de enfrente, pero conseguía tirar todas las defensas del mayor a la basura. Se recostó en su pecho. Wile se estremeció al sentir el aliento de Bugs dar contra su cuello.

Reflexionando un poco, se dio cuenta de que si alguien como Bugs se podía fijar en él, tal vez no era tan monstruoso y bestial como creía.

* * *

 _(*) El "Eeny meeny miny mo" es una vieja rima infantil que seria el equivalente ingles de "De tin marin de do pingue". La rima completa vendría siendo "Eeny, meeny, miny, moe,_

 _Catch a tiger by the toe._

 _If he hollers, let him go,_

 _Eeny, meeny, miny, moe." La puse como una manera que tiene Bugs de burlarse de Wile._

¿Por qué me encanta escribir a Bugs de esta manera? Tal vez por que de por si el personaje tiene un aire de inestabilidad mental que me encanta, en fin. Ah, por cierto, no es que en el fic Bugs sea tan perfecto como Wile cree, sino que este lo idealiza demasiado, impidiéndole ver algunos de sus defectos mas notables.

La idea de Wile y Bugs en una relación sadomasoquista viene de un fanfic en ingles de esta pareja que yo considero el mejor que haya leído. Hace mucho que quería publicar algo nuevo en este fandom y sobre todo de esta pareja 7w7 Han visto los capítulos donde salen juntos? Hay algo muy rarito en ellos, pero no logro decir que es. Sobre todo en "Rabbit's fear" :v En fin, espero les haya gustado.


End file.
